


Apocalypse

by Lah_Na



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 克劳德站在生命之流的参天大树下，用自己血中的杰诺瓦细胞，创造了一个只属于自己的萨菲罗斯。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 10





	Apocalypse

萨菲罗斯消失了，人们从陨石的灾难中存活，魔晄炉尽数毁灭，生命之流缓慢的再生活力。一切都进展得井然有序。

_是吗？_

克劳德骑着芬里尔，无视脑子里的声音。一旦他苏醒，脑海中总会充斥着各种声音。当然，萨菲罗斯死后他就是杰诺瓦细胞“首领”的最佳候选人，当然会是他。

_克劳德，克劳德……_

_来见我。_

_哥哥，我们都在等你，母亲也在等你。_

_克劳德，来见我，来见我。_

_克劳德——_

滚，都别叫了。

轮胎在地上摩擦出划痕，随着一个飘移，引擎声停止在教堂前。一双锃亮的皮鞋踏到地上，几个孩子早就听见了摩托车声，此时正冲出来围在克劳德身边叽叽喳喳。

“克劳德克劳德，什么时候带我们骑芬里尔呀？”

“我想玩大剑！大剑！给我玩一把吧，求求你了～”

“刚刚文森特也来啦，他只陪我们玩了一会儿就走了，克劳德也来陪我们玩吗？”

……

克劳德一个个应付过去，让自己对这些小萝卜散发善意。蒂法从教堂里走出来，将长发别至耳后，对他微笑。

“有一段时间没见了，克劳德。”

“嗯。”克劳德摘下墨镜，随手递给她一束捧花。自爱丽丝死后那张白皙脸一直阴云密布，蒂法努力让自己看起来更温柔一点。

“让我猜猜——克劳德来看我有没有什么需要你帮忙的地方？”

“……”克劳德抿唇，意思是默认了。蒂法笑了笑说，“那你就进来和孩子们一起听故事吧。”

“我……”

“走吧走吧～”小萝卜像潮水一样把他涌进去，克劳德碧蓝的眼里全是无奈。

“今天讲什么故事呢！”小萝卜们兴致勃勃的问。

“《圣经》好不好？”蒂法弯腰摸了摸他们的头，对克劳德眨眨眼，克劳德无奈，将大剑搁置地上，坐在一群小孩儿中间听蒂法老师上课。

“耶和华用尘土造了亚当，赋予他生命之息，他又在东方创建了伊甸园，那是一个世外桃源，有着世上最清新的空气和最美丽的景色。亚当独居在伊甸园里，他为动物们取名，他为草木修剪枝叶，他看守着生命之树和智慧之树，他过得自由、快乐、无拘无束。但他是世上唯一的人类。造物主令他诞生，却并不陪伴与他，他感到孤独。”

_你孤独吗？_

_克劳德，你孤独吗？_

_和我们再结合吧，你就不会孤独了……_

_来找我吧，克劳德，我的孩子——_

“……神让亚当陷入沉睡，在亚当安息时，他从亚当身上取下一根肋骨，用它创造了第二个人类，夏娃……”

_怕孤独吗，克劳德？_

_你想念萨菲罗斯吗？_

_他美丽、强大，无所不能，你想让他代你拯救世界吗？_

_你怯懦，你自卑，你知道自己并没有那么强大，你不想当英雄是吗？_

_克劳德，创造一个英雄吧。_

_属于你自己的，英雄萨菲罗斯……_

“……所以我们都是神之子。”蒂法合上书，笑眯眯地应对小萝卜们的星星眼，她摸了摸身染星痕候群症的几个孩子的头，柔声道，“一切都会好起来的，我们会开启新世界。”

“是伊甸园那样吗！”有小萝卜举手问。

“不……但是比伊甸园还要好，是属于我们自己的、最棒的星球。”

·

他一定是被蛊惑了。

自从将爱丽丝沉于生命之流后，他已经很久没能走到应答之地了。至高无上的幸福……这里都是死人的灵魂，甚至埋葬着他的好友，何谈幸福？

现在克劳德却站在生命之流的参天大树下，萤火虫般的星光萦绕在他身旁，那些是逝者的灵魂尚未汇入生命之流的部分。

造人没有先例——或许有，他就是实验体之一，可他并不清楚流程。

偶尔遵从一次自己的内心吧。克劳德脱下右手的手套，撩起衣摆，他指尖碰了下生命之流旁的泥土。湿润，冰冷，质感粗糙。

先从哪里捏起？克劳德有些茫然，他不住回想萨菲罗斯的外形。令人瞩目的是那一头及膝银发，高挺的鼻梁，深邃的眼，冷淡深红的薄唇，刀削的颌骨，宽阔的胸膛，充满力量的肌肉……

克劳德怔忪，萨菲罗斯在他心里的形象即清晰又模糊。

他记得与萨菲罗斯战斗时一帧一帧的行动，萨菲罗斯左手青筋暴起，然后他会使出强力的一记横劈，萨菲罗斯喉头滚动一下，随着一个勾起的嘴角，他会张开右翼，使出无心天使。

他记得萨菲罗斯肩比他宽，身量比他高很多……然后呢？

克劳德捏泥塑的手一松，泥土啪一声砸到地上。他不了解萨菲罗斯。

不，自他从身后将萨菲罗斯杀死的那一刻起，他就不再了解萨菲罗斯。

_你了解他的，你是他生命的一部分。_

_融合我们的意志吧……你将知道所有你想知道的……_

_克劳德，到我们这里来吧。_

算了，随便捏捏吧。克劳德就当自己在堆沙堡，他先堆好大致的身型，歇了歇，再细细修改。

上帝造人只需要三步，甩指塑形，吹入生命，赋予灵魂。

克劳德却捏了整整三天。这三天里他就在生命之流旁一步也没走，仿佛感受不到时间的流逝，渴了饿了他就喝两瓶药，困了就靠着树睡一觉。

泥人已经大致成型，歪歪扭扭，显示出创作者对此丝毫不擅长的一面。

点点星光飘散在空中，克劳德缓缓呼出一口气，面对这歪扭丑陋的泥人皱了皱眉。

或许……他该先去上门手艺课？克劳德不甚靠谱的胡思乱想。

他捧起生命之流，浇在泥人身上，本就湿润的泥土呈现出发黑的深色。

他拿剑划开自己的手掌，将血滴在泥人身上，血溶进去，一丝颜色也未染上。

_克劳德，将自己献祭给我吧……_

_成为我的孩子吧，成为我们中的一员……_

_让星球成为我们的能量，我们将回溯在各个星球间，获得永生。_

_克劳德，你的偶像都在这里，萨菲罗斯、杰内西斯、安洁儿……加入我们吧——_

克劳德对这些声音置若罔闻，他又在自己的手臂上划了几刀，小束血流顺着指尖滴落，似乎仍旧不够。

该如何抽取杰诺瓦细胞？克劳德细想了想，他忽然咬紧牙，将芬里尔送入自己胸腔。

随着一声压抑的闷哼，成股的血从刀刃涌出，全部渗入泥人身上，泥土的颜色渐渐变为血色。克劳德脸色苍白，他单膝跪地，将芬里尔抽出，仅能小口喘气才不至于扯得伤口疼痛。

沾染了生命之流的泥土是造人最好的容器，生命之流赋予它生命的能量，杰诺瓦细胞赐予它意志与灵魂。

从克劳德的意志与灵魂中分离出来的部分。

随着鲜血不断融合，泥人的外形缓慢发生变化，它变形，拉伸，加宽，面部五官突出，多余的部分被扔到地上。

克劳德抿着唇，他没有给萨菲罗斯捏第二性征——反正也不重要，何况他也不知道那身皮衣下到底是什么光景，现在泥人只是随他脑中的记忆在变化而已。都是他想象中的萨菲罗斯模样。

能成功吗？他自己也不确定。克劳德想，这就是一种寄托而已，他在这里玩几天泥巴，然后他离开，再次四处漂泊。

绿得发银的大树忽然发光，整棵树像是活了过来，仿佛来自远方的声音在应许之地回响，这声音浑厚嘈杂，像是有许多人同时在说话。

克劳德·斯特莱夫，你为何到此地。

克劳德愣了一下，然后低声回答：我想……造一个人。

是谁。

那些声音窃笑，仿佛在嘲笑他的天真。克劳德抿唇，为了复活爱丽丝他也经过了多番尝试，最终一无所获。不过没关系，他本来就没抱期望。

……英雄萨菲罗斯。

你心里的萨菲罗斯是个怎样的人？

强大、英勇，无所不能。克劳德斟酌着说，这确实是他从少年时期就听到的关于萨菲罗斯的描述。

听起来像神。

克劳德握紧芬里尔，失血过多让他意识有些混沌。曾经是，他答道。

人是不能造神的。

我知道。

你为什么想创造他？

克劳德张了张嘴，说不出话。半晌他才答道：因为我需要他。

为什么？你现在已经是英雄克劳德。

……因为我不是英雄，我没法拯救这个世界。克劳德闭上眼，按住伤口，它们已经止血了，他喝了瓶药让自己活过来。

因为母亲死后，我的生命里只有赚钱、守护蒂法和杀死萨菲罗斯。 **因为我所有强烈的情绪，崇拜、嫉妒、愤怒、恐惧和恨，都来自萨菲罗斯。** 因为我想成为萨菲罗斯，我却无法成为萨菲罗斯。因为杰诺瓦在召唤我，星痕候群症蔓延在世界各个角落，我常感到自己分裂成两个人，一个我想吸取星球的能量，一个我想阻止这一切。因为母亲死了，扎克斯死了，爱丽丝也死了，星球在慢性死亡，而我……我什么没做到，我什么也做不到。

我需要萨菲罗斯，来自我童年梦里的……英雄萨菲罗斯。

听起来他对你很重要。

……但愿如此。克劳德垂眸答道。

创造了他以后呢？

毁掉杰诺瓦，将一切搬回正轨。

不一定非要萨菲罗斯。

我知道，我……我只是……克劳德嗫嚅了半天，他自暴自弃的低声道，他是我的力量……

憧憬也好，恨也好，暴起杀他也好，都化为了克劳德的力量，让他成长，让他努力活下去。克劳德看着自己的手，握了握，现在他已经很强很强，远比曾经想象过的还要强。可他却觉得孤独，什么也没抓住，这是杰诺瓦的意志吗？他想不通。

原来如此。但人是不能爱神的，克劳德。他们冷血淡泊，他们随手夺去想要的一切，想来便来，想走便走。你无法禁锢神，神却将你视为私有。

爱？克劳德撑着芬里尔站起身，他低头注视能看出萨菲罗斯模样的泥人，他说，没有爱，我恨他。我不属于任何人。

你已经爱上他了。

那声音叹息，而后突然传来一声尖叫。克劳德怔了一下，是爱丽丝的叫声！

克劳德！他是萨菲罗斯！毁了他！

泥人不知什么时候已经站起，他浑身赤裸，身材高大，皮肤白皙——他是萨菲罗斯。

“很高兴听到你的回答，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯笑了笑，手上凭空出现一把细长太刀。

正宗将克劳德胸膛对穿，直直穿过那刚愈合的伤口，克劳德怒视着他，忽然全身涌出力量，芬里尔向他劈去，萨菲罗斯接住他的手腕，力气大到能粉碎腕骨。

“没想到你这么思念我，甚至试图创造一个我。克劳德，我的乖孩子。”萨菲罗斯将他拉向自己，太宗整个刀身被鲜血染红，克劳德咬紧牙关不让自己痛叫出声。

萨菲罗斯身无寸缕，温热的身躯紧贴着克劳德，他左手握住刺穿克劳德的正宗，右手捏着克劳德的手腕，他俯下身，克劳德伸手，用力掐住男人的脖子，手背青筋直跳。

无知无觉般，萨菲罗斯微微一笑。克劳德在扎克斯脸上见过这种表情，想约爱丽丝去约会的扎克斯就会笑得这样纯情，带有一丝腼腆。它可以出现在任何一个人脸上，甚至可以出现在克劳德脸上，但绝不该出现在萨菲罗斯脸上。

“原来你爱我，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯轻柔地吻了他，“如此幸运，你也获得了天神的爱。”

他手上满是鲜血，他用带血的指尖轻抚克劳德的眼，神色眷恋。

“现在我属于你了，我的人偶。我们属于彼此。多么令人兴奋，我们的血液纠缠在了一起。”

萨菲罗斯强烈的意志通过杰诺瓦传来，试图渗入每一个血红细胞，将克劳德改造成全新的人，他挣扎反抗着。

“让我们一起开启新纪元吧，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯轻轻含住他的唇，巨大的黑翅张开，裹住了相拥的两人。

本该无力的手腕忽然翻转，芬里尔突然形态切换，两把副刃一左一右刺入萨菲罗斯的肋骨，主剑用力穿过萨菲罗斯的腹部，直直在克劳德身前停下。

两把载入史册的兵刃相碰，刀剑争鸣。

克劳德仍旧掐着萨菲罗斯的脖子，湛蓝的眼眸里全是冷漠。萨菲罗斯狭长的眼眯起，他的身上开始浮现点点星光，一如四周飘散的灵魂。

芬里尔自腹部抽出，萨菲罗斯环着他的手开始消散，一粒粒分子像漂亮的星星，围在克劳德身边，萨菲罗斯在消失前用嘴唇轻碰他的额头，“充满勇气了呢，克劳德。”

“千万别忘了我。”

克劳德手染鲜血，分不清是谁的。他虚空抓住那些灵魂，放在自己胸口，低沉的声音里带了点颤抖。

“ **对……我爱你。** ”

萨菲罗斯。


End file.
